kingdoms_of_terrafandomcom-20200215-history
Novarion Flare
Novarion Flare, or Nova how most of the people call him, is a gentle, yet strong and brave ex Mercenary. He stopped all the fighting and murdering, to be able to fullfill his promise he once gave at the graves of his family. He is now the owner of the Autumnvine Inn/Tavern and can be either found there or relaxing on the fountain at the frontgates. Appearance Nova is a 1,86 m tall, broadshouldered man. He has darkbrown shoulderlong hair. He has a scar over his left eye, while his other, still working eye, the color of the deep blue sea has. He lost his left arm in the fight against a giant ice serpent. He mostly wears a black shirt and and blue pants. He carrys a double bladed sword on his belt. Backstory Novarion lived in a small city in a Land outside of Terra, with his parents and sister. It was a very peaceful live until his father began changing. He became obsessed with getting money so Novarion was forced to do all kind of jobs for him. It didn’t take him long to let his son go out and hunt monsters for money. Back then it still was alright but the ongoing fighting began to exhaust Novarion. After about one year he collapsed of exhausting on a mission, thus failing it. His father was furious and beat him up for it; Nova blamed himself for failing and telling himself that he will have to work harder from now on. Then one night when everyone else was sleeping he woke up to the banging on the backdoor of their house. He got up to see who was there, also getting the sword which he always had laying right next to his bed. He went down to see his father talking to some shady looking guys. He heard them talking about “Debts” and “You know what happens to your family if you don’t make it in time”. He was hiding on the stair all the while and when they were gone he waited for his father to come up the stairs. His father was shocked seeing his son hiding but there was also anger in his eyes. Novarion confronted his father asking him what he did to fall into a debt and what’s going to happen to their family. His father although just pushed him to the side and said that it was none of his business. This was the first time Novarion felt hate for his father, but also he felt very sad as to what might happen if they won’t be able to make it in time to repay the debt. After that Nova worked even harder to get the money. But he didn’t know back then that it just shouldn’t be. One day after he came home from a mission he saw his father sitting on the front stairs to the house, crying. Novarion run up to him and asked what’s wrong. His father with a shaking voice answered “They took your mother and your sister”. Nova stumbled back holding his head. An immense anger began rising in him. He was about to hit his father, but he thought that it wasn’t his fault, that he didn’t do it on purpose. So he just asked where they took them. He father answered slowly explaining where he has to go. Nova went in the house once more getting his belongings. He said he is leaving, that he is going to free his mother and sister, and that he isn’t going to come back. His father laughed, and saying how stupid he was to think he had a chance against them. After hearing that Novarion turned around and hit straight in the face of his father. He crumbled down on the floor. Looking up to his son he only saw disgust in his eyes. With a single “Pathetic” Novarion left to go out and hunt down those guys who took his REAL family. He found them and he hunted them down one after another. After killing most of them he still didn’t find his mother and sister though. He was searching for about three months when he got information from a broker where they might be. He went there prepared to die. Kicking in the front door of their hideout he saw that they were using all the women they captured as a form of “relieve”. His anger rose to new heights. He blacked out. He doesn’t really know anymore what happened back then, all he knows is that when he came to, all of the Bandits where dead. He then looked around in the Building. Then in one of the backrooms of it he found his mother and sister. Dead. He wasn’t able to cry, he just took their bodies and put them to rest in a nearby forest. At their resting place he made a promise to never lose anyone he loves again, sealing it with cutting out his left eye. With the pledge made he went back and burned down the building. After that he never returned to what he called his home wandering the lands as a lone mercenary making money and always prepared to die at any time. Relationships Jewel Navanay - She is the woman Nova fell in love with. She is the first that actually cared about him, and the first he told his full story of how he became who he is right now. He once left her for Ryida but after she left he forgot about her. At first he thought he can’t get together with her after he broke up with her so cruelly, but seeing she still loved him he gave up thinking like that and got back with her. Ryida Autumnvine - In Nova's eye she is one of the few people in this land, which are actually sane. She was the one that took him in at her Inn after he moved out from the place he was in after it got raided by some bandits. He fell in love with her before he met Jewel but he hid it so because she was still the leader of the Fae back then. After she left a second time to do hell knows what he decided to give up on her completely. Even so he searched for her a long time so that Kyndig and Mianna can get her mother back. Since he could never find her, he slowly began to start to despise her. Ytharin - Nova helped Ytharin out once when he was down after hurting Cearule. He ended up talking to one of his many personalities and found through him a bit out about Ytharin. Through that they somehow ended up hanging out together. He thinks he is a great person after all the things he went through. Kyndig Flamel/Autumnvine – Kyndig is like a son to Nova, he met him after he began living at the Autumnvine. He was still a young child back then. After many talks about him and his mother he slowly began to see himself in Kyndig. Kyndig has done a lot of wrongs in his life but Nova doesn’t hate him for them. He has done them himself. After his death, Nova went into a drunk phase, grieving over his death, giving himself the fault for not being able to protect him. After being put back into his place by his family he came out of that phase and went on. Mianna Flamel/Autumnvine – Mianna has been adopted with Kyndig by Ryida and is his older twin sister. Nova is very protective over her as one could see when she was holding hands with Andrew/Silence since he sees her as his own daughter. After some difficulties after Kyndig's death he recently made up with her as she did with Sly, forgiving her for killing Kyndig. He loves her as much as Sly, seeing a real daughter in her. Cadothiana – She is a good friend of Nova who he helped out a lot when it came to her relationship with Luke Corbet. He feels very comfortable around her and loves her cooking. Andrew/Silence – He allowed him to marry Mianna, but hearing from his death it devastated him a bit. Sly - She was the one that killed Kyndig, but he never blamed her for doing so. He was very nice to her after that incident and stayed by her side. After some time she called him Dad accidently, Nova not minding that idea though quickly said to her that she can call him that, allowing her into the Flare family. He loves her as much as he loves Mianna, seeing a real daughter in her. Category:OC Category:Human